


Sordid

by acciomalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, smut smut smutty smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomalfoy/pseuds/acciomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron traced his fingers down Draco’s spine, eyes flickering over the blond’s body as he arched for him. “Ron - fuck,” Draco bit out, voice losing it’s venom with the breathiness he said it with. Ron slid his fingers into Draco’s hair, tugging it backwards slightly, until Draco’s head tipped back, showing his face to Ron at last.</p><p>Cheeks flushed, hair matted, lips swollen and bitten, eyes fluttering closed, Ron dipped down to kiss his forehead. “You’re doing so good,” Ron told him calmly, and Draco whimpered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sordid

Ron traced his fingers down Draco’s spine, eyes flickering over the blond’s body as he arched for him. “Ron - fuck,” Draco bit out, voice losing it’s venom with the breathiness he said it with. Ron slid his fingers into Draco’s hair, tugging it backwards slightly, until Draco’s head tipped back, showing his face to Ron at last.

Cheeks flushed, hair matted, lips swollen and bitten, eyes fluttering closed, Ron dipped down to kiss his forehead. “You’re doing so good,” Ron told him calmly, and Draco whimpered.

“It’s too - much,” Ron stroked his back again, glancing at the phallus-shaped object thrusting into Draco’s stretched and wet entrance. He didn’t let himself touch his cock, but fuck he wanted to. Draco was so gorgeous.

“You can do it for me one more time, baby,” Ron mumbled, and reached around to grip Draco’s limp, dripping cock. The blond had already come four times in twenty minutes, but Ron was determined to make him release one more time.

Draco shook his head, scratching Ron’s leg as he made sobbing sounds. Ron sighed, and rolled Draco over, making Draco sit up, rather than remain laying over his lap as he had before. Draco instantly wrapped his arms around Ron’s neck, panting and begging. Ron let his hands drop to Draco’s hips, and kissed Draco’s shoulder.

“You know the safe word. Say it if you really want.” Draco heard, and was about to quickly say it, when he felt Ron’s thumb rubbing reassuring circles on his hip. He blinked his tears back, eyes burning from over-stimulation, and pulled back slowly, looking Ron in his beautiful green eyes. So honest, so caring…It was all Draco needed. To be taken care of, and loved. And Ron gave it all to him, and when Draco saw the lust and desire in those eyes, he wanted to receive it all.

He shook his head, and Ron suddenly smashed their mouths together, kissing Draco roughly, moving Draco’s hands back and grabbing his wrists instead, holding them up. He slid his tongue into Draco’s mouth, tasting him as he felt Draco’s shaking, slim body against him, thrusting against him. Draco wanted to cum, to cum for him.

Draco broke the kiss, he had to. “F-fuck me. I need it, I  _want_  it.” He insisted, and if Ron wasn’t hard before… Draco looked like he would cry again, and Ron loved it when Draco cried. When he was filled with so much desire and wanting that he gave away to hysterics. Ron swiped a thumb underneath Draco’s eye as the first tear fell, letting Draco’s wrists go. 

Ron nodded. “Prohiberus,” He muttered, and Draco sighed in relief, falling forward and resting his head in Ron’s neck. Ron reached behind Draco to take the now still dildo out, and he heard Draco gasp as he did so. He dropped it to the floor, and holding Draco to him with one arm slung around the blond’s waist, started rubbing and massaging the loose hole with his thumb. Draco  _whined_. 

“Tell me how much you want it.”

Ron loved it when he got to make Draco really beg for him, to break down Draco’s walls until Draco was almost in a fit of desperation, blurting out whatever came to mind. Ron loved Draco just so much.

Silence for a minute, asides from their heavy breathing. “P-please. Please, Ron. I love you. I need you.” And that was all it took. Normally, Ron would make Draco beg more - but he had said what he rarely said,  _please_. 

And his erection was aching anyway.

He stood up, and Draco only wrapped his legs around Ron’s waist, well accustomed  to it. Ron managed to get them, somewhat clumsily, to the bed, pushing Draco down on it. Draco spread his legs quickly enough for him, a hand on himself, and Ron groaned, throwing away his belt and undoing his jeans,

“Can I suck you? Let me suck you.” Draco murmured, looking at him with those silver eyes, and Ron almost went with it. But no, that was Draco’s way of getting out of things, and Ron wouldn’t let him off like that, without the safeword at least.

“No,” And Ron tugged his boxers down, freeing his stiff, thick cock, nested in a mound of ginger curls. He smirked slightly as Draco licked his lips instinctively, looking at it, and before Draco could even look up at him again, he got between Draco’s legs and kissed him, slowly guiding his cock into Draco as Draco moaned against his mouth.

He pushed in slowly, never one to rush the initial penetration - it hurt and shocked Draco when he did. He ducked his head into Draco’s shoulder, panting and moaning. How was it that Draco always remained so hot and tight, when Ron fucked him so often?

Draco dug his nails into Ron’s back, but didn’t shove him back or anything of the sort, as Ron finally buried himself all the way inside, holding Draco’s legs over his shoulders. Ron paused for a minute, focusing on not losing it just there,

“Ron.” With his name spoken, Ron started thrusting hard into Draco, building up a quick and deep pace as Draco cried his name. The slapping sounds of his balls against Draco’s arse were addictive, and even more the wet, quick wanking of Draco’s cock in his fist.

Ron hammered into him, eyes closed and biting into Draco’s shoulder through his pleasure. He wouldn’t last long, he knew it. He really did. But he tried to make the most out of it, letting one leg slip and changing the angle, plowing into him that way.

Draco  _howled_ , and they both came close to their peak, Draco for the fifth time.

Finally, the bed stopped creaking, and the sounds died down, only panting. Draco had come again, dryly, and was sobbing from the exertion of it all. Ron stroked his arm, gently pulling out before lying next to the blond. 

For a few minutes, they said nothing to each other, only regaining themselves. Finally, Draco spoke. “I’m topping next time.”

Ron snorted, and rolled his eyes.


End file.
